With the development of science and technology, various designs of electronic devices have been provided to meet users' increasing requirements. More and more electronic devices are capable of playing videos and displaying various types of information.
During implementation of the embodiments of the present disclosure, the inventors have found at least the following problems in the existing solutions. Conventionally, stereophonic effects are typically achieved by arranging speakers at multiple positions in an electronic device. However, mobile terminal devices typically have small dimensions and the spacing between the individual speakers is limited (e.g., by dimensions of mobile phones). It is thus difficult to obtain stereophonic effects.